Mr. and Mrs. Wong
Mr. and Mrs. Wong are Nikki's parents. They are usually seen wearing clothing from the 1970s. They speak with slight Chinese accents, which indicates that they are immigrants to Canada from China. Mr. and Mrs. Wong first appear in "The One with the Text Message." There, they come to the mall while thinking that Nikki is at the library, so to distract them, Nikki sends Jude to keep them away from her. They end up following Jude's fashion advice and becoming more modern in this appearance (although they don't dress as Jude suggests in later appearances), but end up catching Nikki when Jude takes them to the Gigantoplex. After this, they appear together in "In a Retail Wonderland..." where they offer to take Nikki to Acapulco and end up doing so. There, Nikki mentions that they get on her nerves a lot, which is her main objection to going; however, she ends up accepting the gift on Caitlin's advice. They are then mentioned in "Midnight Madness" as driving Nikki crazy by being in close proximity for so long. Mrs. Wong appears by herself in "How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas." There, she sees that Jonesy acts differently when he's at the mall, and when she sees what she thinks is Jonesy in a snowman costume grope a woman (actually Caitlin in the costume), she attempts to get Jonesy and Nikki to break up. This is compounded when she believes that Jonesy bought Nikki candy underwear as a Christmas gift; however, she ends up finding Jonesy's real gift for her daughter (a travel atlas) and is more accepting of Jonesy as a result. Mr. and Mrs. Wong's final appearances came in the "Bye Bye Nikki?" two-parter. In Part 1, Mr. Wong appears being interviewed by Jude, and Mr. and Mrs. Wong both show up and see Jonesy breaking up with their daughter. In Part 2, Mrs. Wong and Nikki are seen looking at their new home, and both of them show up at Nikki's going-away party. There, they offer to stay so that Nikki can continue to be with her friends, but Nikki decides to move because she wants her father to take his dream job even if it means she'll be separated from her friends. Trivia *Mr. Wong reveals that he used to be a skateboarder when Jude gives him a fake job interview in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 1." *Both have expressed displeasure at Nikki's choice to date Jonesy, saying that he's not good enough for their daughter. Although neither have forbid the teens from seeing each other, both Mr. and Mrs. Wong have put pressure on them to stop dating. *Although Nikki's parents annoy her, they do certainly care; as can be seen in "How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas," Mrs. Wong is concerned about whom she dates, and in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2," Mr. Wong is willing to give up his dream job so that Nikki can stay with her friends. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h14m38s142.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Wong with Jude. Vlcsnap-2010-12-21-02h49m01s155.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Wong dressed as teenagers. Vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h17m33s56.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Wong discover Nikki at the movies. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h36m34s106.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Wong at the Khaki Barn. Mrs. Wong with 2 Clones.png|Kirsten and Kristen watch Mrs. Wong dance at the gift-wrapping table. Talking About Ron.png|Mrs. Wong and Jonesy talking about Ron. Bye Bye Wyatt.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Wong watch Nikki say goodbye to Wyatt. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Relatives Category:Adult